1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a disc playing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disc playing method without interruption.
2. Description of Related Art
While playing a disc, a laser diode is employed to read the data stored in the disc. During a playback operation, if errors occur in the data, due, for example, to a defect or scratch of the disc, the data read from the disc may be erroneous so as to affect playback performance. If too many errors appear in the data, the playback operation may be terminated. Most of time, to change another disc for playback is the only solution for eliminating this annoying situation.
If errors in the data are not significant, the user may skip the erroneous data by means of a so-called forward function and then continue the playback operation. However, when the user intends to use the forward function to skip the error data, he/she may have difficulty in exactly forwarding to the following errorless data, since the forward function is performed in a high speed, and frequently overshoots. The user may search back and forth in order to find the following errorless data if he/she wants to watch as much content as possible. This process is annoying and frustrating, and a cleverer strategy is desired.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the data configuration in a DVD. Blocks in white represent correct block, while blocks in gray represent error block. For example, blocks M+2 to M+5, M+7, M+11 to M+12, and M+16 are all erroneous, while the remaining blocks represent correct ones. A disc playing system will skip to block M+3 when block M+2 is encountered during playback. Since block M+3 is also erroneous, the disc-playing device will proceed to the next block. As shown in the FIG. 1, only at block M+6 will the disc playing system read correct data. If erroneous blocks are not continuously distributed, interruption may only occur while the disc playing system reads the erroneous blocks, such as blocks M+7, M+11 to M+12, or M+16. However, if error blocks are consecutively distributed such as blocks M+2 to M+5, the playback operation may be interrupted or even forced to terminate.
If an interruption occurs while the disc-playing device encounters the error data, such as error blocks M+2 to M+5, the user may manually skip to the correct one M+6 by a forward function. However, since the forward function is performed at high speed, the user may overshoot and proceed to block M+8. The user then may need to activate a backward function to return to the block M+6. Most of time, the user must follow this approach in order to search for the next correct block.